


Candilejas

by Moneneki



Series: Palabras y pociones [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Engagement, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco makes mistakes, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, Lucius Malfoy Dies, Mutual Pining, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, or healer student
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moneneki/pseuds/Moneneki
Summary: Extrañaba a Lucius. Él hubiera sabido qué hacer.Porque yo, Severus Snape, tenía un problema. Estaba enamorado, locamente enamorado, estúpidamente enamorado, de la futura esposa de mi ahijado.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Palabras y pociones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Candilejas

Un trueno ensordecedor fue el único sonido que pudo perforar el estupor alcohólico producto del Whiskey de Fuego. Al escuchar con más atención, percibí el sonido de la lluvia, repicando en las ventanas y en las maltrechas tejas de mi casa de la infancia. Casi me lamenté. La boda de mi ahijado y su encantadora prometida estaría severamente (ja-ja) afectada por el clima. El lindo vestido blanco de la chica Granger se llenaría de lodo, sí, muy lamentable. 

Sentado en mi sofá, vi de reojo la invitación que Draco me había enviado, todavía tendida en la mesilla, junto con la botella culpable de mi estado y entre un montón de esquirlas de vidrio que eran todo lo que quedaba del vaso que usé para beber. Extrañaba a Lucius. Él hubiera sabido qué hacer. 

Porque yo, Severus Snape, tenía un problema. Estaba enamorado, locamente enamorado, estúpidamente enamorado, de la futura esposa de mi ahijado.

* * *

Todo comenzó al día siguiente de la Última Batalla. El cerebro detrás del Trío de Oro y el Elegido había estado trabajando muy duro para sacarme de prisión y limpiar mi nombre… además de hacer espacio para ayudar a Narcissa y Draco a integrarse a un nuevo mundo, en agradecimiento a lo que habían hecho por Potter frente al Señor Tenebroso, ni más ni menos. 

Hizo un excelente trabajo, debo decirlo. Se hizo amiga de Draco, incluso, y logró el cariño de Narcissa. De paso consiguió que yo me convirtiera en mártir, casi ídolo de la nación. Bueno, si había convencido a los Malfoy de tratar bien a sus elfos domésticos, podría lograr casi cualquier cosa. Incluso olvidar el doloroso pasado con Draco para comenzar una vida desde cero como pareja.

* * *

Yo ya era amigo de la familia desde muchísimo antes, desde que Lucius era el prefecto de mi casa en los años de estudio en Hogwarts. Después, por el vínculo de mortífagos y más tarde por genuina amistad, visitaba su Mansión constantemente. 

Tras la muerte de mi amigo, Narcissa estaba inconsolable. Insegura, temerosa. Y yo, que siempre me esforcé por parecer fuerte pero también lo extrañaba, comencé a cenar con ellos prácticamente cada noche. Y _ella_ apareció prácticamente de un día al siguiente… Draco la había invitado, después de que formalizaron su absolución en el Wizengamot. Todo gracias a ella, por eso la invitó como magro agradecimiento a una humilde cena. Todo lo humilde que puede ser un Malfoy, claro. 

Ella estaba algo cohibida al llegar, sentándose con timidez frente a mi, entre Narcissa y Draco, quienes se deshacían en alabanzas y agradecimiento. Yo me limité a observarla, ella me devolvió la mirada. Una mirada límpida y clara, transparente. No ocultaba odio, por el sencillo hecho de que no lo sentía.

Al término de cena, toqué su muñeca con suavidad.

—¿Me permite un momento para conversar con usted, señorita Granger? —pasé saliva. Nunca tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella, entre las lesiones a mis cuerdas vocales (provocadas por Nagini) y los juicios.

—Por supuesto, profesor —me molestó el título, que me recordaba los años en Hogwarts, donde la había tratado tan mal, a ella y a varias generaciones de magos. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Señorita Granger… quiero ofrecerle una disculpa, en nombre de todos los malos tiempos, que son muchos. Y agradecerle toda su ayuda —no era necesario decir por qué. Ambos sabíamos todo el trabajo que le había costado sacarme del agujero, desmentir las calumnias y salvarme de cadena perpetua en Azkaban. 

—Profesor, no tiene nada que agradecer. Al contrario, era lo menos que podía hacer. Usted nos protegió por tantos años, le debemos más de lo podríamos pagarle después de todo —me sonrió, una pizca de acidez—. Aprecio mucho su comentario de todas formas. 

Estrechó mi mano, inclinó la cabeza durante un instante y se alejó.

* * *

Narcissa y yo lo vimos, lo sentimos venir. La señorita Granger tomó la costumbre de acudir a cenar cada vez más seguido y Draco se la quedaba mirando como si fuera un ángel recién llegado a la tierra. 

Era lo inverso a la situación de mi juventud con Lily: tras años de amistad, hostilidades. Draco y la señorita Granger habían llegado a la amistad e incluso al amor tras años de hostilidades. 

No sorprendió a Narcissa, pero sí a mi, cuando una noche sin más preámbulo, Draco sacó de su capa un anillo para pedirle matrimonio a la señorita Granger. Más tarde esa misma noche, se lo mencioné a Narcissa, quien sonrió, enigmática. _A una madre no se le pueden ocultar fácilmente estas cosas_ , me respondió. Acepté el cambio en silencio, complacido en secreto. Estaba muy feliz por mi ahijado, pues a pesar de que eran una pareja insospechada, veía en su mirada que la amaba genuinamente. 

Por meses, fueron inseparables, y ya había cuatro platos permanentemente en la mesa Malfoy. De vez en cuando había alguna frialdad en sus actitudes, pero nunca duraba. Hasta una ocasión en que, antes incluso de entrar al comedor, escuchamos voces alzando su volumen y culminando en un portazo. Salimos a toda prisa para encontrar a Draco escaleras arriba, dando zancadas pesadas, y a la señorita Granger abajo, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Narcissa siguió a su hijo al segundo piso. Lo que me dejaba con una joven en crisis entre las manos.

—Señorita Granger… —dejé la frase en el aire y el brazo a medio alzar, en espera de que ella me diera a entender si yo podría ayudar en algo. 

—P...profesor, disculpe, ya me voy —corrió hasta la sala de estar, donde estaba la conexión a la red Flu. Narcissa entró de puntillas, una tristeza profunda dando un aire gris a sus ojos azules. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente ante mi pregunta implícita. 

—¡Señorita Granger, espere! —ella no se volteó a mirarme, pero al menos se detuvo—. No creo que sea lo más conveniente que se transporte en hum… este estado de ánimo.

Si bien ella había sido lo bastante sensata como para evitar la Aparición, usar la red Flu podría tener resultados igual de desastrosos si se usaba con descuido.

—No se preocupe —sus labios temblaban al hablar—. Estaré bien en unos instantes.

La miré fijamente, y ella pasó saliva. Era un gesto amargo que recordaba de mis clases, que se anticipaba a una experiencia horrible mientras ponía una fachada fuerte. Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle la evidente mentira que había dicho, escuchamos a Draco proveniente del salón. Después de lo que pareció una breve discusión con Narcissa, gritó en dirección a nosotros.

—¿Hermione? ¡Hermione, no te vayas así! ¿Podemos hablarlo? ¿por favor? —sus pasos se acercaban a la puerta de la sala de la chimenea y ella se sujetó de mi brazo, con ojos implorantes. Procuré que mi sobresalto antes su contacto se notara lo menos posible.

—Profesor, no quiero ver a Draco ahora —lo que había en sus ojos muy abiertos se parecía al miedo y eso me tentó a matar a mi ahijado. ¿Qué había hecho ese idiota?

—No se suelte de mi brazo, señorita Granger —realicé el proceso de Aparición justo antes de que la puerta se abriera para dejar pasar a Draco. En vez de verlo, nos envolvió el vacío negro y aterrizamos en mi casa. Aunque el ligero mareo de toda Aparición sólo duraba unos segundos, ella no soltó mi brazo por un tiempo más largo.

—SIéntese un momento, iré a traer una taza de té —señalé uno de los sofás destartalados que ocupaban mi sala, antes de dirigirme a la cocina con la espalda tiesa, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con jovencitas emocionales… La escuché sonarse la nariz y me tomé mi tiempo, no sabría cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Había sido la peor parte de ser Jefe de Slytherin por tantos años, lidiar con sentimientos de estudiantes adolescentes.

Cuando por fin regresé a la sala con una tetera y dos tazas sobre una charola flotando detrás de mí, ella lucía mucho más sosegada, pero aún intranquila. No me emocionaba exactamente la perspectiva de servir de confidente romántico a una exalumna, pero ya que estaba frente a ella, me molestaba menos de lo que había pensado. Tenía casi por seguro que no iba a involucrar a Weasley o a Potter, ya sólo ese hecho era una bendición. Ella le dio un sorbo a su taza, agradecida. 

—Ya que estamos fuera de la Mansión… ¿podría por favor explicarme qué pasó? —pregunté porque creí que lo mejor era embestir el problema lo más rápido posible. Sus ojos aún estaban enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas, noté. 

—Draco dijo… lo escuché hablar con alguien, diciendo cosas sobre los sang… sobre la gente como yo. Creí que había cambiado, que ya no volvería a llamarme con ese nombre. No habló con la saña con que lo hizo en Hogwarts, es cierto… Sí, tuvimos muchas cosas que perdonarnos mutuamente, pero creí que… —me indigné. Una falta así de parte de Draco era injustificable. Detuve mi enojo al ver que el llanto estaba por salir de nuevo, podía verlo. A pesar de que ella ya había pasado la marca de los 20 años, no tenía empacho en mostrar sus emociones y yo no quería lidiar con una chica sollozando incontrolablemente en mi sofá. 

En un esfuerzo por distraerla, dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—Señorita Granger, ya que interrumpió la cena, lo menos que puede hacer es acompañarme por una taza de café y algo para picar —la sorprendí, e incluso me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa agradecida. 

La guié a la cocina, mientras preparaba algo rápido. Mi talento no llegaba a Molly Weasley, pero uno no sobrevivía tantos años solo sin aprender alguno que otro truco para hacer una cena rápida.

Tomamos un plato de sopa en silencio, un silencio no necesariamente incómodo. Aunque ella en realidad nunca había dejado de comportarse conmigo un poco… cerrada dentro de su compostura, esa noche fue distinto. Charlamos casi como viejos amigos, evitando con cuidado temas espinosos, como la guerra, los Malfoy y sus amigos Gryffindor. Me habló de sus estudios posteriores a Hogwarts y sobre su clase de pociones curativas, materia en la que le interesaría profundizar acerca de algunas cuestiones conmigo, considerando mi experiencia… pero un instante después se quedó callada y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Rápidamente traté de interrumpir el pensamiento que la estaba molestando.

—¿Le gustaría ver algunas de mis notas al respecto? También tengo varios libros sobre el tema, son de nivel intermedio, pero no creo que le presenten tanta dificultad a usted —un brillo de orgullo por el cumplido no tan velado adornó sus ojos, y con una sonrisa genuina, me siguió por el pasillo hasta mi estudio. 

El resto de la noche lo pasamos conversando, sobre una pila de libros que saqué de varios de los estantes, con la idea de que le interesarían. El tiempo que había dejado de darle clases, ella realmente había mejorado mucho; menos memoria y más razonamiento, pero aún era un poco estrecha en la libertad y subjetividad de las pociones, razón detrás de sus dificultades. Resultó incluso placentero discutir acerca de la solución de luparia en la poción Matalobos y ver la chispa que se encendía en ella cada vez que comprendía algo más.

No notamos el paso del tiempo hasta que el sol opacó las candilejas que iluminaban la estancia, la luz entrando a raudales por la ventana. A pesar de todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior, no me sentí feliz cuando ella se despidió.

Al acompañarla a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y me pidió tímidamente regresar con algunos de sus textos y notas para seguir hablando. Yo estaba muy sorprendido y respondí con una invitación a cenar. Respiré con alivio al oír que aceptaba.

Cuando se fue, sus ojos brillaban y no parecían lágrimas. 

* * *

Así fue como pasamos días, semanas… meses. Ella y Draco no habían hablado desde esa noche y ella llegaba a mi casa, y trabajabamos en mi laboratorio con cuidado en nuestros respectivos experimentos. Fue poco a poco, casi sin notarlo, que me apegué a ella. Cada día estaba más reacio a dejarla ir. Viví en constante sorpresa por la naturaleza de su personalidad, una vez que no estaba cegado por el odio a sus compañeros o mis deberes para con el difunto Dumbledore. Me sorprendía lo rápidamente que me había perdonado y cómo los temas de conversación parecían inagotables. 

Era extraño tener a alguien a mi lado, voluntariamente allí. Ella misma era una poción más fuerte que la Amortentia, con el cabello mal sujeto en una trenza esponjada trabajando con frenesí y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Cuando me sorprendía mirándola, se limitaba a sonreír con discreción, y seguía con su trabajo. Para mi no era así de fácil descartar las imágenes que veía. 

Ella avanzaba con pasos agigantados y pronto podría tomar un examen de certificación en las pociones curativas que tanto trabajo le habían costado en un inicio. Con aquello, tendría que tomar una decisión, si seguir con clases para convertirse en una medimaga, o si prefería decantarse por estudiar otras pociones y optar por el grado de Maestra. Pero cada vez que le preguntaba o insinuaba algo, ella se encogía de hombros y decía que lo pensaría después del examen, o estallaría de la presión.

Tras cinco días en que ella había dormido en el sofá para vigilar la poción que le daría créditos extra en su claser, acomodé mágicamente una habitación para ella. Cuando se lo dije, sentí un nudo en la garganta y las manos sudorosas. ¿No estaba excediendo los límites de nuestra amistad, o relación profesor-alumna, o lo que fuera? Básicamente le ofrecía vivir conmigo. Para mi gran tranquilidad, ella aceptó con una sonrisa de brillo cegador. 

Eso significó una gran cantidad de horas más de compañía. El simple hecho de saber que había alguien más en aquella casa ruinosa de la Calle de la HIlandera, hacía que los malos recuerdos perdieran fuerza, tapizados por otros nuevos y mucho más agradables. 

Muchas veces el águila Malfoy llegó para dejar cartas, que ella siempre echaba al fuego sin siquiera abrirlas. En todo aquel tiempo tampoco habíamos visitado la Mansión, aunque yo sí leía las cartas que Narcissa me enviaba de vez en cuando. En ellas, mencionaba con tacto el desconsuelo de su hijo, quien llegó a escribirme en persona también para pedirme ayuda. 

Saqué conversación respecto a Draco con Hermione, pero ella rechazó por completo el tema. Volví a intentarlo, cada vez menos conforme avanzaban los días, hasta que no lo hice más. 

Draco insistió, incansable. Llegó un punto en que yo comencé a excusarme diciendo que ella no quería escuchar palabra del tema, cosa que yo ya había comprobado, pero también por razones más egoístas. Era lamentable verlo, tan alicaído y triste, pero simplemente no podía obligarme a mismo a empujarla a sus brazos. Seguía pensando que lo que él había dicho era imperdonable… aunque fuera hipócrita de mi parte culparlo por un error tan parecido al mío. 

No dejaba de ser otra contradicción el poco tiempo en el que ella me había perdonado a mi y a mis terribles acciones pasadas, mientras que todos los esfuerzos de Draco eran infructuosos tras meses y meses de intentos.

Pero estaba dicho que yo no tenía la intuición de Narcissa; me sorprendió tanto que ella un día dejara una nota diciendo que iba a salir con Draco. Traté en vano, pero traté todo lo que pude, ignorar la tensión que sentí en el pecho que me dificultaba respirar. Esa noche, ella no regresó a la casa. 

Ya por la mañana, Draco fue quien me visitó después de meses de no poder llegar a mi casa por la constante presencia de Hermione, quien no quería verlo. Emocionado al borde del éxtasis, me dijo que Hermione lo había perdonado y que esa noche cenaríamos todos en la Mansión. Lo felicité, con poca sinceridad que él, ebrio de felicidad, no notó, y acudí a la invitación. 

Ella se veía exactamente igual que antes del exabrupto con Draco y casi no volteó a mirarme. Suspiré con pesadez. La esperanza que no sabía que tenía dentro de mi, murió en mi pecho. ¿Cómo me había atrevido? Yo no podía ofrecerle nada de lo que tendría con Draco. No tenía dinero, ni una gran mansión, ni juventud. Tampoco atractivo físico, ni siquiera facultades sociales. 

En un extraño momento de sinceridad, decidí que no le deseaba a Draco mi mismo destino. Yo había ofendido a la mujer que amaba y la había perdido para siempre, incluso como amiga. Si Draco había conseguido recuperarla, muy bien por él. No le deseaba la amargura que yo había sufrido desde entonces… y hasta que Hermione había entrado a mi vida. 

* * *

Después de aquella noche no volví y ella no me buscó más, salvo para devolverme un par de libros que aún estuvo ocupando. Aunque me quedó claro como el día que ella no pensaba regresar como huésped de mi casa, no pude terminar de desmantelar el cuarto que le había preparado ya tiempo atrás. Si lo quitaba, sentiría que todo había sido sólo un sueño y me volvería loco.

La invitación que llegó en el pico de una lechuza, una invitación para una boda, fue el último clavo en el ataúd. La boda sería en octubre, donde la perdería para siempre y recordaría al otro amor que perdí.

* * *

Y así fue como octubre me encontró, haciendo esfuerzos por adormecer mis sentimientos con alcohol.

Draco me había pedido que fuera testigo. En un rato más tendría que tomar una poción reconstituyente para poder vestirme y aparecer en estado razonable en la boda, aunque estaba tan alegre como el clima tormentoso. Más que nada, le tenía una profunda envidia a Draco. Él se había reconciliado con la mujer que amaba (y que ahora yo también amaba). No sufriría como yo…. Pero yo sufriría en su lugar el mismo infierno de nuevo. 

Miré el reloj y gruñí. A trompicones abrí el gabinete de pociones ya preparadas para jaqueca… y borrachera (había usado una cantidad preocupante de ésas los últimos meses) y me tomé una. De inmediato las nubes en mi cabeza se disiparon y el dolor regresó con renovada intensidad. 

Me puse la túnica de gala (negra, por supuesto) y terminé en con algunos minutos para matar. Pensaba quedarme lo menos posible: llegar todo lo tarde posible para estar aún a tiempo e irme lo más temprano que no fuera grosero. Luego regresaría a embriagarme de nuevo y, con algo de suerte, despertar con un poco menos de dolor. 

Un ruido en mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Saqué la varita y me puse en guardia… cuando entró un torbellino blanco que tomó forma gradualmente, hasta dejar paso a nada menos que a Hermione Granger, sonrojada y respirando con pesadez, ataviada en un resplandeciente vestido de novia. 

—Al menos podrías invitarme a pasar —fueron sus primeras palabras en un mal intento por bromear. Una masa confusa de recuerdos de cercanía, de ella en mi casa y la única temporada en que yo había sido feliz en esta ruina de casa, me embotó. Me quedé congelado en postura defensiva hasta que pude inteligir algo que decir.

—Señorita Granger —el formalismo me atragantó, pero llamarla Hermione era demasiado doloroso para pensarlo—. ¿Qué qué hace aquí? Estoy seguro de que no llevo suficiente retraso para que me haya tenido que venir a buscar.

—Yo… —no me miró a los ojos—. Yo y Draco no vamos a casarnos.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —mi mal temperamento se asomaba—. Lo que sea que haya pasado, se lo perdonará, si ya lo hizo una vez, lo volverá a hacer, Granger. Estoy seguro de que sería una lástima desperdiciar todo ese pastel.

—Él es el que no me perdonará —me contestó con sequedad.

—¿Perdonar qué? —mi paciencia de por sí limitada ya se estaba agotando.

—Si nos casamos, yo tendría que fingir un cariño que ya no siento… ya no puedo sentir —suspiró, mientras se sentaba en el sofá sin que la hubiera invitado—. Y yo tampoco me podría perdonar.

—¿Y por qué el súbito cambio de opiniones, Granger? —la fulminé con la mirada. Tal vez seguía ebrio y esto era una alucinación.

—No es súbito. Lo he sabido por algún tiempo. Pero hasta ahora me decidí a actuar —se cruzó de brazos, la espalda muy recta, y me devolvió la mirada con igual furia.

Todo esto era más de lo que podía procesar. Yo la había acogido, consolado, acercado… como a nadie antes (porque nunca fue así con Lily) y ella, tan pronto como se sintió mejor y había aprovechado mi ayuda académica, me había abandonado. Eso sí que lo tenía en común con Lily. 

Tan pronto tenía algo mejor, se iba. 

—Es lo mejor para ambos —concluyó, ajena a mis pensamientos sombríos.

—Vámonos, señorita Granger. En unos minutos empieza su boda y Draco se preocupará si no regresa pronto —mis manos se hicieron puños y cerré los ojos. Sí, el dolor ahora me ahorraría mucho más dolor después, traté de decirle a la esquina de mi mente que se moría por creer lo que escuchaba.

—Yo no voy a regresar. Ya hable con él —palideció ante mi sugerencia. 

—¿Y por qué vino aquí entonces? —gruñí—. Sea consciente de que me pone en mala situación. No voy a esconderla dos veces. Si se va, tome un traslador a América o al continente. París es un buen lugar. Seguro será un entorno romántico para reconciliarse con Draco.

Ignoré convenientemente el recuerdo de meses de cartas quemadas, regalos ignorados y su negativa absoluta a ver a Draco.

—Te olvidaste muy pronto de mí —susurré y no supe si me había oído o no. Alcé la vista de nuevo y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Por eso me fui! ¡Porque no podía olvidarte! Pensé que no tenía oportunidad y entonces Draco me rogó que regresara y pensé que podría superarlo y casarme y seguir con mi vida… planeé la boda y elegí el vestido y cada detalle estaba listo. Pero no puedo. Cada sufro, pensando en ti al lado de alguien más. Quiero estar contigo —me miró con los ojos brillantes. Era tan hermosa que me dolió.

Cuando entendí sus palabras, la sorpresa me paralizó. Eso era una mala broma. No creí que fuera tan cruel.

—¿Esperas que te crea? ¿No te bastó con abandonarme y quieres venir a burlarte? —respiré hondo y calmé mi voz—. Por favor, señorita Granger. Si en algo le ayudé en el pasado, detenga esta burla sangrienta. Váyase ya y déjeme solo —le di la espalda, derrotado.

—Severus… Sev, te lo ruego —sentía la presión de su mano en mi hombro y la emoción en su voz—. Dame una oportunidad de demostrarlo… Juro que jamás bromearía con una cosa así. Yo… yo quiero estar contigo.

Apenas me atreví a respirar. _Estoy alucinando, definitivamente._

Cerré los ojos y traté de serenarme, abrumado. No había forma de que lo que acababa de oír fuera real. Estaba dejando que mi mente me jugara una mala broma. Traté de concentrarme en terminar los preparativos para ir a la boda de mi ahijado. La Hermione Granger de mi alucinación no era, no podía ser real. 

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en ignorarla esperando que desapareciera. Sentí los ojos de la alucinación siguiendo todos mis movimientos. Oí sus sollozos, muy quedo. No podía soportar oí aquello. Era el sonido de un corazón roto… Fingí que iba a recolocar algo para voltear a ver si seguía allí. 

Ella temblaba y cuando me miró no pude apartar mis ojos.

—No habrá boda y tú vas a escucharme —aún tenía lágrimas en el rostro, pero su expresión era feroz.

—Muy bien, la escucho —era débil cuando se trataba de ella. Y esa molesta flama de esperanza se negaba a morir del todo—. Pero si se trata de una distracción, me la llevaré a la boda así sea petrificada, ¿me entendió?

Por toda respuesta ella rió sin humor.

—Es un trato. Por escucharme hasta el final —señaló el otro sillón, frente a donde ella misma tomó asiento.

—Necesitaré uno de éstos, ¿quiere? —antes de sentarme, serví dos whiskeys de fuego, el mío en el vaso reparado que usé apenas un rato antes, y le tendí el otro.

Le dio un largo trago que la envió directo a un ataque de tos cuando (previsiblemente) el líquido le quemó la garganta

—¡Merlín, qué rayos es ésto! —la tos tardó en ceder.

—Se llama Whiskey de Fuego por una razón, señorita Granger… —casi sonreí ante la situación, pero me contuve. No podía bajar la guardia.

El rubor en su rostro me quitó las palabras. Pero era afortunado, porque, después de todo, era ella quien debía hablar. Se aclaró de la garganta los últimos restos de incomodidad.

—Durante un tiempo estuve… me gustaba Harry —se sonrojó aún más profundamente y yo sentí un cuchillo deslizarse entre mis costillas. Así que ella tampoco había sido inmune al encanto de los Potter—. Pero tenía 14 años. Luego, cuando salimos de Hogwarts y después de la guerra, fue Ron. Estuvimos juntos dos meses, eso no tenía futuro, menos con la fama tan reciente. Unos años los pasé soltera, de todos modos tenía demasiado trabajo —se refería al tiempo en que se dedicó a sacarme de Azkaban y a resituar a la familia Malfoy. Era cierto, aquello había tomado más tiempo del que yo había dimensionado. Más de dos años, casi tres—. Y cuando Draco me invitó a salir, bueno, quise probar. 

Dejé salir un gruñido ambiguo, sin comprometerme. Aún no entendía a dónde me quería llevar con todo esto, aunque una parte de mí engullía la información con voracidad.

—Honestamente, no debí haber aceptado —parecía renuente a tomar otro sorbo de whisky de fuego, haciendo girar el vaso sobre la mesa—. Estaba interesada en… alguien más —se sonrojó e intuí que se debía a su sensibilidad al alcohol.

Por fin me detuve a examinarla más allá de su rostro. Los bajos de su falda y los zapatos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa costra de lodo y algunos de los adornos del corpiño del vestido estaban rasgados. 

Fuera, la lluvia culpable del estado de su ropa seguía con aún mayor intensidad. Di un largo sorbo a mi bebida. Frente a mí, Hermione se frotaba las sienes, recargados los brazos en el brazo del sillón.

—Draco no había cambiado. No, de hecho sí cambió mucho, pero hay cosas que están tan adentro que ya no se pueden mover...

Cerré los ojos, mi mente inundada de imágenes de mi pasado como mortífago, de mi juventud llena de acciones dudosas en el mejor de los casos y francamente deplorables en el peor. Yo estaba podrido hasta el tuétano, a eso debía referirse ella. La verdad no debía ocultarse aunque doliera, yo lo entendía, vaya que lo hacía. A pesar del dolor en mi pecho, sospechosamente cerca del corazón. 

—Pero no lo puedo culpar. Después de todo, yo también tengo cosas que no podría cambiar nunca —me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y me miró directo a los ojos, quitándome las palabras amargas de los labios—. Una de esas cosas es mi admiración por ti. Nos salvaste la vida tantas veces, aún en Hogwarts. Después, cuando necesité apoyo, fuiste tú quien estuvo allí conmigo. 

Me sentía flotar.

—Nunca me forzaste a decir qué había pasado. No intentaste justificarlo, pasarme la culpa a mí. Nunca le dije a Narcissa… —respiró hondo—. Tú lo sabes. La noche que me ayudaste a salir de la Mansión, lo escuché hablar de mí con un amigo y referirse a mí, a su futura esposa, como “sangre sucia”.

Por reflejo me puse en pie. Desde aquella noche había estado dispuesto a matar a Draco. Ahora que lo recordaba, sentí el mismo impulso.

—Por mucho tiempo me negué a escuchar sus explicaciones. Cuando lo hice, eran mediocres: que así hablaba con sus amigos, que para ninguno de ellos era denigrante o insultante. 

—Aún así, las acepté y reanudamos el compromiso. Porque yo era cobarde y ya no pude soportar vivir _contigo_ sin hablarte de lo que siento —me miró con ojos implorantes—. Me di cuenta del error de haberlo hecho, desde luego. Pero no fue sino hasta esta mañana, ya casi lista para casarme, que reuní el valor de tomar esta última oportunidad para decirte… para arrepentirme y venir contigo.

Se puso en pie y dio un par de titubeantes pasos en mi dirección.

—...si es que aún soy bien recibida.

Incapaz de hablar, dejé que se siguiera acercando a mi, hasta que sentí el roce de su mejilla contra mi cuello. Su cabello, que ya estaba a medio liberar del cuidadoso peinado de fiesta, me cubrió la cara, inundándome del aroma que había llenado mi casa por algunos meses. Si era una alucinación o no, dejó de importar. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme? —se separó sólo lo necesario para mirarme a los ojos, su hermosa nariz a punto de tocar la mía, tan torcida. 

—No permitiría que te fueras de nuevo —la estreché contra mí. Seguro podía sentir mi corazón a punto de estallar—. ..a menos que tú quisieras irte, por supuesto.

Me aclaré la garganta y traté de controlar la felicidad desbocada que me inundó al abrazarla.

—Eso no es lo que se dice durante una confesión romántica, ¿sabes? —su voz malhumorada resonó en mi oído.

—No tengo práctica, lo siento —color subió a mis siempre pálidas mejillas.

—Entonces déjame a mí —sus ojos brillaron bajo la tenue luz de las candilejas antes de que me besara y yo olvidara a mi ahijado, Narcissa, la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra y todo lo demás.

Nunca más la dejaría ir.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Es la última parte de esta serie de one-shots que tengo planeada por el momento. Gracias por los kudos en los otros trabajos <3 significan mucho para mí ^w^


End file.
